


Pecks And Blushes

by yuzuwu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, banquet, it's 2am, soft uwu, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuwu/pseuds/yuzuwu
Summary: after the banquet yuzuru and javier head to their rooms together. not even an hour later javier finds himself in front of his rink mate's door.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Pecks And Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! this is my very first public fanfic, which is also very short. i just started missing yuzuvier in the middle of the night so why not write a fluffy one shot? enjoy!
> 
> [ pls keep in mind that english is not my native language! thank you ]

it was quiet.

yuzuru and javier were currently on the elevator and no one dared to open their mouth. they were heading to their respective hotel rooms after a long and exhausting banquet.  
a lot of people wanted to take pictures, and honestly? it felt amazing. both of them managed to get on the podium, with yuzuru in first place and javier in second. but the season had now come to an end and all they wanted to do was go to bed and rest.

javier sneaked a glance towards the young man on his left and caught him chewing on his lower lip, almost in a nervous manner. his lips now a red color, the spaniard mentally slapped himself for the things he was thinking while looking at them.  
yuzuru turned his head to look at him and he realized that he was staring, quickly turning his head to look at the numbers going up on the screen in front of him.

3

4

*ding*

the heavy metal doors of the elevator opened slowly, and javier gave him a smile and waved with his hand, before walking out. yuzuru smiled back, and walked up the corridor heading to his room, opposite of the one the older was walking on.  
he held his room card in front of the sensor and shut the door behind him as soon as he walked in. saying yuzuru was exhausted would be an understatement. he toed off his shoes, snatched the towel neatly placed on his bed by the hotel staff, and immediately went to take a warm shower.

after letting his muscles relax under the warm water and shampooing his dark hair, he put on an oversized tee with sweatpants. just as he was drying his hair with a towel, the japanese heard a knock on his door. with the towel still on his head, he hurried to open the door. there stood his rink mate with a sheepish grin. yuzuru was not surprised at all.

"hey", javier greeted after just standing there for a few seconds.  
"hi javi", yuzu giggled a bit at the end, "come inside!"  
the younger male stepped aside a little, letting the spaniard step inside. he closed the door behind them softly and turned to look at javier with a small smile.  
"do you need something?", yuzuru asked.  
javier could only shrug to that. "not really, i just wanted to pay you a visit i guess", he scrached his neck.

actually, there was a reason he was there, and that was to confess his feelings to his long term crush, yuzuru. since the season had come to an end they would not see each other that often anymore, so when if not now?

they just stood there for a while until the slightly shorter man decided to break the silence.  
"do you want something to drink?"  
"a water would be nice, thanks", he answered softly and sat on the small couch in the middle of the room.

as yuzuru disappeared to get a glass of water, javier took in his surroundings. they had the same room, but yuzu's was clearly much more organized. he let out a quiet chuckle at how this was a very yuzuru thing to do.

yuzuru came back with a tall glass of water and slouched down a bit to give it to him. as javier took the glass cup out of his dainty hands, he slightly touched his hand and locked eyes with the japanese. suddenly time seemed to come to a halt.  
javier felt his heart skip a beat.

'fuck it' he thought and started leaning closer. soft rose petals started blossoming on the younger's face as he tightly closed his eyes, excited about what was going to happen. but nothing came.  
yuzuru opened his eyes to see javier leaning forward to put the glass of water on the coffee table.  
he didn't have enough time to question anything because suddenly a hand pulled him by the waist, resulting in him landing on javi's lap.

yuzuru was blushing so hard he was sure javier could see the steam coming out of his head. he let out a yelp and put his hands on the his rink mates chest, trying to push himself away, which ended up not really working. instead, the spaniard took both of his hands into his own and intertwined their fingers.  
he started leaning in and yuzuru closed his eyes slowly, waiting for it to happen almost impatiently. and then it happened, both of their lips touching in a soft, innocent kiss.

both of them almost stopped breathing. wild butterflies filled both of their tummies. yuzuru leaned back out of no where, but before javier could ask what's wrong, he started talking.  
"j-javi i.. it's my first k-kiss", he almost whispered the last part. the older widened his eyes after hearing that.  
"oh my god yuzu, i should have asked you first i-"  
before he could end his sentence he felt a pair of lips pressing a long peck on his right cheek. the japanese looked at him with a shy smile and javier couldn't help but hug his waist and bury his head in his shoulder. yuzuru got a little startled, but happily circled his arms around his neck a few seconds later.

they just sat there in each other's arms, smiling and blushing like idiots and giving each other pecks from time to time.  
it had gotten really late already and the spaniard noticed that yuzu was drifting off in his arms. he put his hands under his rink mate's thighs and stood up with him in his arms, heading to the bed.  
after putting him on the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders, and kissing his forehead he turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"can you stay here tonight?"

javier smiled happily "of course, cariño."

\- the end -


End file.
